Through Hell and Back
by Susan Suicide
Summary: This is my DTBH FanFic, planning on having it be LelandxOC but it may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Kiki's Past**

It was 7 am, another sleepless night for young Kiki. I was 4 years old at the time. My parents were just killed, when I was at preschool. All that I have to remember them by is my teddy bear. I am sick of this adoption agency. I just want to be gone from here. I think it's time that I make my dream a reality. I'm talking about running away. I got it all figured out. Once they let us outside for playtime after breakfast, I will sit by the bench at the gate "playing" with my teddy, and when they aren't looking, I will sneak out of the gate, and run. I will just keep running.

"Kiki, it's time for your bath. Are you ready?" The caretaker said

"Yes mam" I replied. I went willingly, at 830 we all went for breakfast. I wore my favorite pink outfit. It was a bright pink top, with a green peace sign on it. I also wore my favorite pink and green camo shorts. I tied my long blonde hair into pigtails. I put on my teddy his pink ribbon. Like I always did, when I was younger I always tied a matching ribbon around his neck. I followed my plan accordingly. I ate my breakfast as usual, in total silence with the other children. Finally it was time to go outside to play. I could put my plan into action. I sat waiting on my bench. Finally the caretaker had to run inside to answer the phone. That's when I ran. I kept running and running. It felt like I had been running for hours, I was lost, scared, and crying. Finally I felt what felt like a big wall in front of me.

That's when I met him, the man who would change my life forever, Duane "Dog" Chapman. I was even more scared then. He had his long hair, and he wore all black. I was too scared to run, and my legs felt like jelly. So I just fell to the ground, and sat there crying.

"Hey little girl, what's wrong?" Dog had said to me. I ignored him. That's when his wife, Beth, came up.

"What's going on? We need to go." Beth told her husband, that's when she saw me. "Hey baby, why are you crying? Are you lost?" She sounded really compassionate. I couldn't find my voice. So I just nodded yes. She helped me stand up, and asked me. "Well hunny, what's your name? Would you like to come inside for a snack? We won't hurt you."

"I… I'm Kiki… I don't have a home… th…thank you…" I somewhat stopped crying by now. I don't know why, but I felt safer all of a sudden. Beth and Dog had taken me into their house. There were a few older kids there. Dog introduced them as Leland and Duane Lee. Leland made me a sandwich well Dog and Beth went to talk.

"It's Kiki right?" Leland asked me. I nodded yes. "Well that's beautiful name, for a beautiful little girl like you." I smiled, and squeezed my teddy a little tighter. I didn't like compliments like that from strangers. "Where do you live?" he asked me.

"I…I live at Sunrise Adoption Center." I said, looking down, trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry to hear that you live there, it's not fair to grow up not knowing your parents." Leland said, really caring.

"My parents… they wanted me…. They just… they were killed… when I was at school one day… it was the last day of preschool… I was saying goodbye to my friends…. And then a lady from the office… she came and…." I couldn't finish my story I just started crying my eyes out. I squeezed my teddy tight and just tried to forget.

Dog came in, and shocked me out of what I was remembering when he spoke. "Kiki, it's totally up to you, but me and Beth would like to offer you a chance to live here. We can tell you don't like your adoption center." I didn't know what to say. I nodded yes, with tears flowing from my eyes, but not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. I finally had a home, somewhere I was wanted and belonged. Little did I know, that seeing Dogs side of the law, would lead me to making a decision that would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Present Day**

That day I just told you about… yeah… that was 20 years ago. Before Dog was a big man and famous, and before the rest of the Chapman's grew up, and had more kids. Back when I was actually happy, and had a place to live, before I met this little drug known as ice.

It's about 5pm, and I just got up. I hopped in the shower and washed up before I went to work. I haven't seen or heard from Dog and the crew in about 6 months. Not since they bonded me out, under my new name, Sammi Storm. I think of my adoptive family all the time. I split when I turned 18, because I was falling in love with Leland. Now that I'm 24, I'm no longer Kiki, I had my 2nd chance. As always, I screw it up.

I have to stop thinking about that; it's time for me to get to work. I slide on my mini skirt, no panties, and a skin tight low cut top, that shows my stomach. My long black and pink hair is in curls. For being on drugs for 6 years, I still manage to look pretty damn good. As I stand up, and grab my bag, a small pink paper fell out. I bent down and picked it up; it told me that I missed court 3 months ago. _Shit_ I thought to myself. I can't have Dog and crew after me. They'd know in an instant who I was. I didn't fill out any paperwork, I split from the first second out, and the picture the jail took was before I dyed my hair and still looked like their Kiki who they loved. I slipped on my clear heels, and went off to work, watching everything. I had to put it outta my mind, the name they have me under is Sammi Storm, and hey maybe they'll think it's a coincidence that I look like Kiki. Plus it's been 3 months maybe they aren't looking for me at all.

**By Dog and Crew:**

"Who do we have today Beth?" Dog asked standing by his whiteboard.

"We have an older case; she jumped a few months ago. She goes by the name of Sammi Storm. She jumped right from the gate, never came in to fill out nothing. The reason I called us into hunt her now is it is in her arrest record that shes a stripper. All we got on her is the jail photo, and based on the photo, you will never believe who it looks like." Beth said as she handed Dog the photo of Sammi.

"Wait a second… that can't be… Leland get in here!" Dog yelled out to his son. Leland came running in.

"What's up dad?" Leland asked as Dog shoved the picture of Sammi at him.

"I remember Kiki was trying to hide the fact she started working at a strip club and we busted her when we picked up her friend, what was her stage name? and what club did she work at?" Dog said.

"Oh god… she was uhm Sammi Storm and she worked at Body Shots club, we found her out when we picked up her friend Sky." Leland had replied with almost no problem at all.

"Well that's right where we are going now.. Sammi.. well Kiki.. jumped on us. 3 months ago." Dog told his crew. No one could believe they were going after their daughter, best friend, sister, and lover.

**At Body Shots Strip Club:**

I was performing my normal routine tonight, nothing special. Everyone knew something was wrong, including Sky.

"Kiki, what's wrong?" She had asked me. I understood her concern, but I snapped at her anyway.

"You know its Sammi, I got rid of Kiki once I left that pitiful family. But nothing's wrong I just need to get my stuff. I'll be in my dressing room." At that I walked off, leaving Sky and everyone confused. Little did I know that tonight would be the last night I felt that way about my former self.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting arrested**

I was trying to get my fix when the other performers had a conniption. I tried a new drug tonight, well new for now; I used it before, heroin. I stuck the needle in my arm, and I felt a shiver go down my arm, and then everything felt good. It felt like everything was just gone in the world. I waited for a couple minutes, and everything seemed to die down outside my room, and I opened my bag of ice and filled up the pipe. For the amount of heroin I used, I was already getting pretty high, and it was just a matter of minutes. I had smoked very little, when suddenly; something was saying _stop _in my head. I didn't want to, I kept smoking, then all of a sudden the door to my room flung open, and in my mirror behind me I could see Dog and crew, here for me. I panicked; I dropped my pipe and my lighter, and tried to get away by running around the team. My shortness and skinniness came in handy; they weren't able to grab me. I took off running for the back exit of the club. I was carrying my heels, and I wasn't going. I was hoping that they didn't want to get me, being their little girl and all. I was running hard, crying my eyes out. I made a bunch of twists and turns and finally ended up in a dark alley. I couldn't see anything at all, I didn't know what I was doing, but I was scared. I just sat back against the wall, hit my head and cried. Everything was spinning right now, I don't know if I OD'd or what, but I was scared. Just then I looked up, opened my eyes, and saw a bright white light.

"Sammi? Did you come down here?" I heard a gentle voice. I think it was my dad.

"D..dad?" I said softly, but he heard me. He came closer into view, and it was Dog.

"Hey baby, what did I tell you 20 years ago? You gotta wipe those tears, and be strong. Nothing in this world deserves your tears. Isn't that right Kiki?" Dog had said so gentle and soothing, like he wasn't even mad at me at all.

"I'm scared daddy." I said through tears as I hugged him. I didn't know I would have missed him as much as I have. All the years of searching through everything I thought I needed, I had it right here. Dog carried me back to the club and back to where the cars were. Everyone was already there. That's when he set me down, and I heard the click of the cuffs, when I knew all this was real. Leland started the search, when he noticed the band on my arm.

"Hey Key… whats this band on your arm?" He asked me.

"It's uh… it's nothing…" I said as I went to remove the band, but it was too late. Beth had grabbed my arm, and they knew I wasn't on just ice. They saw the needle marks, and when they test me.. I would be found out. "Stop… just stop it…"

"Kiki… what's wrong? Why are you doing this? I helped look after you with Dog, and I'm worried about you." Tim said, I could tell his concern was real.

"Uncle Tim… I'm sorry… I'm sorry to everyone here… I took some heroin before you guys got me. I didn't take a lot, just enough to numb me. It wasn't even enough to get me high. I am sober to a point right now. But, I really don't want to go into jail like this; I'm not asking you to get me back out. Can we please stop by mine and Damien's apartment before I go to jail? Just to change and say goodbye? I won't bolt from there, I promise. One of you can come in if you want. I don't live far from here."

"Yeah you can; you're being straight up and honest with us. I think it's cool. Besides, you're my baby girl." Beth said to me. I could have hugged her if it wasn't for the cuffs. I mean I love these people they know exactly what I need, and want to help me out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize greatly for the big delay in my writing! I've been going through a lot at school (bullying to the extreme, causing depression crap from my past), and it just made me lose my inspiration. But I'm back and 100% healthy, so that means more chapters and more romance and action in here and in my Vladimir Tod fanfic . Enjoy **

**Chapter 4- Kiki and Damian's Apartment**

"It's just upstairs guys, apartment 2b." I said as I walked up the steps with Dog and crew following close behind me. Beth had my purse, and was going in for my keys and took out a bunch of drugs from in it, putting them in her pocket.

"We can't have our baby going in with these now can we?" She said while smiling and winking at me. I just smirked back. Tim had unlocked my cuffs, and Beth had handed me my key to my apartment. "Now Kiki, we give you 10 minutes in there alone before we come in ourselves. Change, grab a brush for the ride to the jail I'm fixing your hair, and get out, oh and say bye to your boyfriend if he's there.'' Beth said and I nodded, went in, handing her the keys again.

I just reached my room when I was pushed onto the bed by someone who instantaneously appeared on top of me, kissing me passionately. I blushed and pushed him off.

"Damian hunny, I can't tonight. Dog got me. I am going to jail. I'm not getting back out right now either." I said as I went and put on a new shirt and grabbed some panties and some jeans from my drawer. I put them on and went to kiss Damian.

"You're not going." Damian said his voice was low but the tone was very serious. I just backed away, knowing how he gets when he's like this.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just can't stay here right now. If I stay, I will die, either because of you or the drugs." I said to him, wishing I hadn't.

"So you're scared of me eh?" He said with an evil grin on his face. He was walking towards me very slowly. I knew what was coming and backed up and just waited to take it. You see, Damian, he's abusive. I love him to death, but every time I talk of leaving or working an extended shift, he gets mad and hits me.

I felt it then. He hit me hard in my stomach. I fell to my knees, choking. I coughed up blood. He backed out of the room cussing. I took my chance to get out. I started to run for the front door, but he caught me. He threw me to the ground, and I smacked my head on the back of the coffee table. I was more afraid than ever now. Damian, he used to be a cop. He never turned in his gun when he had to resign. I heard him rummaging around for it. I knew I was going to die; nothing was going to save me now. I thought of everything, everybody I cared about; Sky, my birth parents, Beth, Dog, and Leland, especially Leland. I would never be able to see him again. I would never be able to tell him how I truly felt. That I loved him, and he was the only person I would ever truly want. I must of cut the back of my head because I felt really lightheaded right now. Damian walked back over to me, the gun in his hands.

"Since your so scared of me, I'll show you what scary really is." He said, smirking evilly.

"Damian… I… I love you… please don't do this to me." I pleaded with him. Everything was starting to fade to black, and I thought I was dying. My door was opened, and I heard Damian fall to the ground. The last words I heard were from Dog.

"I swear to god you motherfucker, you ever fucking touch her again, and I'm going to fucking kill you." Dog yelled at Damian.

"Don't worry Key, we are going to make sure you're okay. We all love you. I've always…" Leland started saying to me, but I lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is very odd, but I have a reason. So here it is. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Death's Warning**

I didn't know where I was. I just sat up. I couldn't feel a thing. I was sure I was dead. Did Damian kill me? I don't know. I just wish I was out of here. I looked down. My hair was back to blonde, and I was wearing all white; white shirt, white skinny jeans. What's going on? What the hell happened? If this is death it sure as hell isn't fun! I want to be alive again. But it is my reality now. I just wanted to see them again, to tell them I love them. Especially Leland… I love him, and I lost him, for good now. I figured I'd just explore my new home. I started walking around, when all of a sudden a man was standing there.

This man had long black hair, pale white skin, and dressed in black jeans, black biker boots, a black and white striped shirt, topped off with a black leather jacket. In all honesty, he looked like a basic goth guy. I was scared, yet at the same time, I felt very safe, like he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Ah, you are Kiki right?" The man had said to me. His voice was soft, gentle. I just nodded yes, too afraid to speak. He put his arm around me. "Let's take a walk." He said leading me away. I followed without a question. That's when I had finally found my voice.

"W…where am I…? W…Who are you?" I spoke softly, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, you can speak." He said while smiling down at me. "This might scare you, but you arenowhere. Not on earth, not in hell, not in heaven, not in purgatory, or anywhere known to mankind. As for who I am, that is even scarier to mortals. For you see, I am death." He spoke gently, letting his words sink in. In all honesty, I wasn't surprised.

"If you're death, then why are you human?" I said while looking at my feet.

"I am able to change my form, so when I have meetings like these, I can fit into what makes someone comfortable. So for you, I became a friend, a neighbor, someone to trust." He spoke his words sounding like they hurt him.

"Why am I here? Am I dead?" I spoke, wanting to be afraid, but not able to be.

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask that soon. Shortly, no you are not dead. But, I have to speak to you about an urgent matter." He said his tone growing more and more serious. "But I figure, for now, you should relax before having to return to the world out there." He said and waved his hand. All of a sudden, we were at a park. But not just any park, it was the park that my parents always took me to when I was little, before they were killed. I sat on the swing, and remembered my dad pushing me. "You like it here Kiki?" He asked me after a few minutes.

"Yeah I do, my dad always used to take me here after school, or on the weekends. How did you know?" I asked him, not being able to hide the happiness from my voice. I felt like a little kid again, wishing that were true. If it was, then I wouldn't be here now.

"I knew this because your parents had asked me to watch over you; which is why I am only bending the rules for you just this once." He spoke. He was serious, I could tell. I just looked up at him, very confused. "You see Kiki; you are supposed to be dead right now. But I'm not doing that to you."

"Thank you. But how come you are saving my life, and not someone who deserves it?" I asked looking down at the ground.

"You deserve this. You are more important than you think. Do you really want to see what is happening on earth right now, with your friends and family?" Death asked me, I just nodded yes. That's when he stood me up. It felt like the world beneath me was crashing. Suddenly I was in a hospital room. The scene around just shocked me.

Around my bed, my foster family was standing there. They look like they hadn't slept all night, and have been crying. I saw my body, the heart monitor beeping slowly. Beth was leaning over my bed, crying. Dog had his hands on her shoulders, both watching me closely. Tim was looking to be asleep in a chair by the window. Leland had been pacing the room.

"Fuck" Leland said aloud to the room as he hit the door. "This is all my fault. I should have went in with her. If I did, then maybe he wouldn't of fucking touched her. I swear to god if he ever fucking gets out of jail I'm going to fucking kill him." He kept going on and on. I just buried my face into Death's chest, hoping Leland would stop. I had never seen him like this before, and it scared me.

"Shh Kiki. It will all be fine. I promise. Just listen." Death told me while rubbing my back.

"Leland, you need to settle son. We all are worried about her to. She lost a lot of blood, and is most likely dying right now. But, it will be okay. We just need to have faith. I know we won't lose her now. Besides, I know you're in love with her. You just need to relax because I think she loves you to. I saw it in her eyes when you picked her up, and when she was more afraid of what you thought when we arrested her. It all points to her being in love with you. Besides, she has all the time to think on it right now, after what you had said to her. You told her you love her. I heard, remember it sent Damian into more craziness." Dog spoke gently to his son, even though he never left Beth's side.

I looked up at Death and sighed.

"I need to go back now. May I?" I begged.

"After one more word, in private." Death told me as we soared away from the scene in the hospital.

"What do you need to tell me?" I said determined as ever to get back to my family. To hold Leland and let everyone know I'm okay.

"You made it out this time. Barely anyone gets there second chance at having their life back after they were supposed to die. It takes only special circumstances. My warning to you is this: stay with the Chapmans. Stop the drugs, leave the strip club, and stay away from guys who are like Damian. If not, we'll be meeting again much sooner than I would like. Goodbye Kiki, stay safe, and take care." Death said as we departed, sending me back to the hospital room, and him onto his next job.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I have so many plans for this story. I'm considering having this one go up until about 6-9 months into Leland and Kiki's relationship, then end it on a happy note. Then carry it into a sequel. This story should at least have 4-9 more chapters. I'm writing as I go, but I also have a 3 page paper due Monday, and I am choosing this because it's more fun, but I'm doing both .' Never take a writing class on top of a literature class. And Wizard of Oz is distracting me. Follow the yellow brick road as you read on. **

**Chapter 6- Alive again**

I was awake. I blinked and opened my eyes slowly.

"Mom…" I said weakly, gently tapping Beth's arm. She screamed.

"Kiki!" She yelled out as she hugged me. I winced in pain.

"Careful Beth, don't strangle the life out of her."

"Hey Dad." I said as I smiled weakly.

"We missed you Kiki." Dog said gently while placing a hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly someone was on top of me trapping me in a huge bear hug.

"I missed you so much girl!" Duane Lee said. I didn't see him before, maybe he was hiding in the food court.

"Duane Lee get off me!" I shouted, surprised at how loud I could get. "Ow!" I said back to the quiet tone.

"Don't kill her bra; I still haven't got my hug yet." Leland said as he hugged me more gently than anyone else had.

"Thank you Leland." I said. "Now that's how you hug me." As I spoke Leland stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Don't make me bite that tongue off." Duane Lee joked.

Before Leland could reply, a nurse came in from all the commotion.

"Be quiet guys or you might wake her. She needs the rest right now." She spoke quickly and harshly, then noticing I was awake. "Oh, sweetie you're awake. Let me go and get the doctor." She left. We all burst out laughing at her reaction to me being awake.

"You guys are wonderful, but I think I need to talk to Leland alone." I said sincerely whilst looking at Leland. He just smiled a bit. Before they could answer though, the doctor walked in.

"Hey Kiki, I see your awake now." He grabbed a flashlight out of his pocket, and shined it in my eyes. "Follow my finger with your eyes only." He told me. I obeyed. "Good, good. We will need to keep you here for a few more days, just to make sure you're okay, but other than that, you appear to be just fine." The doctor said as he left.

"Okay guys, let me and Kiki talk now." Leland said to everyone. They left us alone, and shut the door. I was nervous, but I need to know.

"Leland… I'm in love with you. I need to know, how you feel about me." I said as steady as I could, because truth be told I was shaking like crazy.

**A/N: Ohhhh major cliff hanger right there. Sorry guys haha. But, next chapter should be coming soon. I am also on twitter now guys, follow me! JDeppLoverr **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I've decided… there will be a sequel. The sequel will include some major drama. This story is going up until Leland… nevermind… no spoilers. Any of my friends who read this... You spoil it for my fans… I kill you. *pulls out magic wand* don't think I won't do it! Cookies for all my readers who will ignore the mysterious deaths of 10 people **

**Chapter 7: My Heaven **

""Leland… I'm in love with you. I need to know, how you feel about me." I said as steady as I could, because truth be told, I was shaking like crazy.

I couldn't believe I just said that. I felt myself tense up, and I wanted to just cry. He couldn't love me. Death was just wrong. What he shown me… it had to be another made up fantasy from his mind. I should have figured, Death is an evil one after all.

"You know what…" I said, "Forget I said anything."

"No.. I'm just surprised… I love you too Kiki. You're all I can think about, and when you vanished 6 years ago, I was really worried. I didn't see you, and after you turned 21, I saw you working at the strip club, and just knowing that you did that, it really hurt. I was so worried about you, but I didn't want to stop you from living your life. And when we picked you up now, I was just so worried that we wouldn't get Damian away from you in time. I swear to god, he touches you again, I will kill him. I love you more than anything Kiki, I always have. I was just hoping you would love me too." Leland said. I just hugged him tightly and cried.

"Leland… that's really sweet… I left you guys because I loved you… I didn't want my feelings to get in the way of things. So I left, and it was the biggest mistake of my life." I hugged him even tighter, although it hurt like hell. Leland just hugged me back, letting me cry into his chest.

"Shh... Shh... It's alright babygirl. Now that your mine, you know… I'm never going to let you go, or let anyone hurt you. Y'know that right?" Leland said, laughing a bit.

"I sure hope you won't." I replied laughing a bit too.

"Finally! Their together!" Duane Lee yelled out as the rest of the Chapman's came into my room.

"Oh shut up Duane Lee!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at him. It hit him in the face.

"Oh my girls got mad skills too!" Leland said.

"That's not all I got either." I said to Leland while winking at him.

"Okay enough of that, keep it PG here kids." Dog said to us, even though he was smiling.

Seeing everyone around me, it made me realize, this is truly where I belong. This is my home.

Over the next few days, I kept getting better and better. I got stronger, and after a week, I was finally able to go home. Everyone around me was very supportive. Leland had never left my side at all. He refused to go home every night. So, I always ended up moving over, and slept in his arms. I felt safe there. It felt that when I was with Leland, everything was perfect.

Even the hospital staff was starting to love me. Since I was on drugs when I went in, I had to do a treatment program. So, they let me stay for longer than necessary, so I wouldn't have to leave Leland's side. Everything was going perfectly, until one morning when Beth came in alone, and had asked Leland to leave.

"Leland, I'm sorry, but can you go? I need to have a chat with Kiki." Beth said, in a very serious tone.

"Sorry mom, but whatever you say to me, you can say in front of Leland." I said just as serious, with a tight grip on Leland's arm.

"Hold on Key, Beth, is this about what you told me about before she woke up?" Leland asked her. Beth just nodded yes.

"Key, I know what this is about. So, I'll go catch up with DL for a few." Leland said as he got up to leave. I just pouted at him. "You know it's hard to refuse when you pout like that." He said laughing. I just smiled, hoping he would stay. He kissed my forehead and left. When I looked back at Beth, she was smiling.

"I know you love him. You're not just saying it like you did with your past boyfriends. I can tell it in your eyes. They light up whenever he's around, and when he's gone, they go back to the scared look they had when we first found you." Beth said quietly.

"I would do anything for him. I don't care if it means that I lose my own life, or if it means I won't be with him anymore. I honestly will only stay with him, if he's happy. Once he isn't happy with me, or doesn't want to be with me anymore, I won't fight it. I'll let him go. Even if Damian comes back, and says he's going to kill me for being with him. I don't care. I'd die for him. I love him, and I know I always will." I said sternly, not being able to believe that she was even going to doubt my feelings for Leland.

"I know, but there is the issue of your bond, hunny. We were about to arrest you when you had to be taken here immediately. We don't want to take you back at all; we want to see you happy. But…" Beth was saying, but I interrupted her.

"No, I'm not going back. There is no choice in that matter. Last time I left you guys, I almost died. I just got out of my depression shit, and I am finally happy with my life again. You can't take that away from me. I will seriously just run again. I'd find a way to escape; I'm not going back to that hell." I said, not going to give up.

"I knew you'd be like that." Beth said as she smiled.

"Then why make me give up Heaven for Hell?" I asked her, confused.

"I'm not. You don't have to go to jail. There's only one catch, you have to go to a rehab facility either here, or an actual treatment center." Beth spoke to me.

"Which one gets me back to Leland and my family quicker?" I spoke, even though it was barely audible. Beth understood.

"I'll sign you up for the one here. It takes about a week to complete, and we can still visit you once during your stay." Beth said, and smiled. "I am proud of you baby. You're my daughter, and I'm happy you actually want to get help."

"I screwed up before; I am not doing it again. I love you guys. You're my family. When I am a part of it, I'm in Heaven. My Heaven, everything's perfect." I said, whilst hugging her.

**A/N: I know, such a happy chapter Reviews are much appreciated. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- once again I'm back and sorry for a delay in my writing. Its sad that I'm watching DTBH as I'm writing this chapter lol :) **

**Chapter 8- The gift**

Rehab was alright. I mean sure I didn't eat as much as I should, which resulted in a longer stay. I only wasn't eating or being social because I missed Leland. When I got into this place, he called me everyday, but then he stopped. I felt like he just forgot about me. Like they all did. I mean Beth had promised they'd visit whenever possible, and they didn't even do that once. I figured they were just to disappointed to have someone they love in rehab. Today was the day. It was time for me to be going home. I sat in silence making sure I had everything. I noticed the last thing I needed to put away, sitting on my pillow. It was a photo of Leland and I from when I was 15. He had his arm around me, and we both were smiling. I had my head buried into his chest, and we were so close. If only I knew how he felt back then, and if only I had the courage to tell him how I had felt. Who knows, if we both truly loved eachother back then, we might of been married by now. _Stop dreaming, if Leland really did love you, he would of stayed in touch when you were in rehab._ That thought, its been haunting me, everytime I think of how much I love Leland.

"Kiki... honey... your rides here." One of the staff workers appeared in my doorway and told me. I sighed as I got up and figured it was Wesley. As I left my room, in the entrance hall was Dog, Beth, Duane Lee, Lyssa, and Leland. I dropped my bag, surprised to see them, and hugged each of them in turn, except for Leland, who I just nodded my head at.

"So I think its time we get my baby sister out of this place" Duane Lee said.

"Baby sister there DL? I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass anyday." I said laughing. Casually glancing at Leland, who was watching me closely.

"Come on chicka, we all got a surprise for you out at the cars." Lyssa said.

"Oh god should I be scared?" I asked laughing.

"Oh not at all, just something us girls picked out." Beth said, winking.

"Ok I should be scared then." I said giggling. Beth and Lyssa grabbed my arms and made me close my eyes. When I was finally able to open them, sitting in the back of the car was a giant stuffed teddy bear, and a new outfit (white ripped skinny jeans, a sparkly pink tank top, and a white jacket with sleeves that cut off just above the elbow, and hot pink stillettos.)

"Ohmigod Beth, Lyssa! I love it!" I shouted, hugging them both. "I'm changing into this now." I yelled hopping into the trunk and shutting the back hatch behind me." I was out within 5 minutes, and almost fell in the heels. Lyssa helped me balance. As I glanced up, the guys were walking, and Leland was staring at me, lust in his eyes. I just rolled my eyes, and looked away from him continuing my conversation with the girls.

"Well, she didn't take long to change into that." Duane Lee laughed.

"Yeah, but to bad my roots are showing. Hey mom,do you think we can get an appointment to bleach my hair?" I asked her, ignoring Duane Lee's existence.

"Sure Key, I think we all would like your blonde back" Beth said smiling.

"Ouch some one was ignored" Leland said to Duane Lee.

"Your one to talk Leland. I thought you guys were supposed to be together, and she didn't even look at you." Duane Lee said to his brother.

"I thought we were supposed to be together to Duane Lee." I said as I turned to get in the car. "Hey can we go home? Sky is going to want to know I'm back and I promised her we'd head out for drinks."

"We'll take you home after we take you out to dinner." Dog said.

"Okay." I said smiling slightly and hopping in the car.

"Leland... what did you do?" Duane Lee, Lyssa, Beth, and Dog said at the same time to Leland.

"I honestly don't know.." he said while thinking. "I mean, I called her every day in rehab but after the first week, I kinda stopped because I... forgot.."

"Dude that pissed her off, it had to. Besides, did you see her? She's lost so much weight in 3 weeks." Lyssa spoke quickly and quietly.

"Lets get her some food, and she can go out with her friend, and we can hopefully get her happy again, and you 2 together and happy again." Dog said and got into his car with Duane Lee and Kiki.

As Dog drove off, Duane Lee was the one to break the silence.

"Kiki, whats going on with you and Leland? I just want to see my sister happy, and well she sure ain't happy now." Duane Lee said, while moving my hair out of my eyes. I was just trying not to start crying.

"I don't know what you're talking about Duane Lee. Nothing ever was going on between us, we just have the same realationship I have with you." I said, knowing Dog nor DL would believe me.

"Kiki, don't lie to us. Something happened. You guys were inseperable before you went in to rehab. Tell us what happened, we can help make it better." Dog said, looking back in the mirror and smiled at me. I smiled back and figured I should explain.

"Dad, Duane Lee, I just felt like I disappointed everyone by being in there. Leland said himself that the Kiki he remembered wouldn't do this stuff, and I.. I just..." I couldn't finish, I literally just started to cry mt eyes out. I loved Leland, and all I did was disappoint him. Like I wasn't good enough. Suddenly, I felt someone just hugging me.

"Shh, its okay babygirl." Duane Lee said, letting me cry into his chest.

"Your our Kiki, no matter what. Everyone makes their choices, and you made yours. But you also made yours to get better, and you may have lost who you really were for a short period of time, but something tells me that you never truly forgot who you are ment to be. You were just being your usual stubborn self in realizing the truth." Dog said as he reached back and put his hand on my shoulder.

Shortly after, I stopped crying and straightened up my makeup, and we arrived at the restraunt. Duane Lee helped me fix my hair and makeup, like a big brother, and helped me out of the car. I kinda watched him a bit as he helped me out, and when he gripped my arms, I felt something. I just ignored it and ran straight to Leland. He smiled at me and said simply

"Kiki, I'm really sorry I stopped calling and said what I said. I love you and I just want you to be happy." He said sincerely as he could.

"Leland I'm really sorry. I overreacted. I love you too." I smiled and hugged him. He spun me around.

"I really missed that hug of yours." Leland said holding me tight to him. I caught Duane Lee's eyes, and they had a hint of jealousy in them. _Damn it Kiki, get Duane Lee out of your head. He's your boyfriends brother._ I pushed away bad thoughts, and kissed Leland. I tried pulling away, but he just held me there. I really loved him, and I knew it. I just prayed that what I thought I felt for Duane Lee went away.

"Okay, well we will go and get us all a table, Leland, Kiki, you have 10 minutes. Make sure you two are done fighting." Beth sad winking and walked off, taking the rest of the family with her.

"Okay now that there gone... come with me and close your eyes." Leland said as he dragged me to the other car and into the backseat.

"Can I please open my eyes yet Lee?" I said giggling.

"Nope!" He said happy. I felt him move my hair back and held it up. "Hold this please." he ordered.

"Fine as long as I see soon!" I held my hair up and felt a cold chain hit my neck. Leland turned me around and kissed.

"Open your eyes now babygirl." He said gently. I obeyed and hanging from my neck was a small golden locket. On one side was a picture of them snuggled up together in the hospital. On the other side was the engravement "I love you more than you will ever know. Your my babygirl. Love Leland Chapman."

I was so happy, I just hugged him as tight as I could. I didn't know what was happening, but he kissed me. Gentle at first, but gradually getting rougher. He pushed me back onto the seats in the car, and continued kissing me roughly. I never seen this side of him before. I actually liked it. After a few minutes of kissing eachother, he started to pull on my shirt a bit. I broke the kiss and nodded yes. He smiled and helped me remove my jacket and he pulled my shirt off, before removing his. I ran my hand down his chest, smiling at how good he looked shirtless.

"Your beautiful" he whispered at me. I smiled and blushed.

"Your one to talk."

"You sure you want this?" Leland asked me, afraid of what I would say.

"Yes I do Leland. I love you, and only you." I said looking in his eyes, pulling him closer to me. He kissed me passionately as he unhooked my bra. I completely felt like I was in heaven with him. Being in heaven made me forget that we were in the back of Beth's car.

Just as we started to get eachothers pants off, there was a knocking at the side door of Beth's car, and the door opened to reveal Lyssa.

"Okay! I didn't need to see that!" Lyssa said looking away, blushing bright red. I pushed Leland up and sat up slightly so I could see her face. "Dad just sent me out here to get you guys because we need to order our food, so we can get Kiki out on her girls night tonight." Lyssa said, obviously embarrased she walked in on us. "I'm going to shut this door, and you guys have 2 minutes to get dressed and we will all walk in together."

I got dressed quickly, being as my clothes weren't thrown in the car somewhere. When I got out, I shut the door to allow Leland to get his shirt on.

"Okay, you know girl your giving me details of how that happened later right?" Lyssa said laughing.

"I know, and you will hear it all. After I get back from hanging with Sky. By the way got anything I could wear to the club tonight?" I asked her.

"Uhm yeah! I'll get you all dolled up." Lyssa said winking and smiling evilly.

Leland came out shortly after, and Lyssa left us to walk in together, with Lelands arm around my neck and my hand in his.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Merry Christmas Eve :) I hope all y'all are watching (if you can) the DTBH marathon. I'm sitting here writing this chapter by the christmas tree sipping some hot cocoa with Dog playing in the background (so glad his shows back). This is going to be one of the last chapters of this first story. Don't worry, there WILL be a sequel. I'm planning on having the story of Leland and Kiki be a trilogy or whatever four stories is called. But I want to make it a point to say this once in a while, I *sadly* do not own Leland, Dog or anyone related to their television show. Merry Christmas to all :)**

**Chapter 9- The Little Prank. **

Dinner was amazing with the Chapmans. We caught up and they said I can come on bountys with them. I was looking forward to it. As we were walking out to the cars, me and Leland hung back walking slowly, hand in hand.

"We will finish what happened earlier tonight baby girl. I got you a new apartment closer to mine, and far away from Damian." Leland whispered in my ear.

"Oh really? Well where is it at?" I whispered back kissing his neck. He just passed me a key and a slip of paper.

"Go there, and call me when you get there." he whispered kissing my head. I nodded okay.

"Don't touch my hair." I told him. It's my biggest pet peeve.

"Don't tempt me little girl." Leland said smiling evilly.

"If you want to keep that cute face of yours, I would listen to me.. old man" I said smiling just as evilly.

"Old man really? You'll get it now!" Leland said and he let go of me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me go! Leland Chapman I swear to god I am going to fuckin kill you if you don't put me down this instant!" I screamed while trying to get away. "Dad! Save me!" I yelled for Dog.

"Not this time Kiki." Dog said while laughing. He turned around and started talking to Beth. "Y'know Beth, they really are cute together. I never seen Leland act like that with another girl before." Dog said to his wife while smiling.

"I know you haven't, and I haven't seen Kiki as happy. But we better get Kiki home for her girls night out. Lyssa and me are taking her home. Well to her new apartment that Leland got for her." Beth replied. "Lyssa! Your in my car gotta go." Beth yelled out. "Leland your going to have to let her go eventually.''

"Yeah so put me down Leland. I gotta go get ready." I said begging.

"Hey Beth! Can I come with you guys to make sure my girls not going to attract to many guys tonight?" Leland yelled to Beth.

"Yes fine by me as long as we go now." Beth replied.

"I hate you Leland Chapman! This is not fair!" I yelled out as Leland set me down in the car. "I'm not a baby you know, I can walk." I said to him as he pulled me into his lap.

As Beth got into the car, she bent down and picked something up. "Uhm Leland. Kiki. Why is there a bra on the floor of my car?" She asked and stared at us like what the fuck. Me and Leland just looked at eachother trying to come up with a cover story. But Lyssa spoke up.

"Because its..." Lyssa started.

"Leland Chapman were you 2... in MY car?" She asked us.

"Just give me my bra mom, no questions asked please." I said burying my face Lelands chest, blushing like crazy. Leland had no idea what to say, but he refused to look at Beth. She tossed it into the back, and Lyssa was kind enough to put it in my bag for me.

Once we got to my new apartment, I realized how much work Leland put into it for me. I loved it. He carried me in there, bridal style.

"Okay, Leland you sit here." Beth said pointing to a couch in the front room. "I'm pretty sure you boys hooked up the cable for her, if not.. you put in an xbox. Just play Call of Duty or whatever."

"I'll play Call of Duty." Leland said grabbing the controller and turning on the Xbox and new flatscreen.

"Beth.. Lyssa you guys didn't need to put this apartment together with me. Don't get me wrong I love it, but it must have cost so much." I said hugging them both.

"Don't worry chicka, Leland wanted it to, and paid for everything. He said he didn't want you living with Damian anymore. The only hard part was getting your clothes and video games out of there. The PD had to help there." Lyssa said keeping her arm around my shoulder. "But, this is all us girls." Lyssa said as she opened my closet revealing a new wardrobe. I screamed.

"Shush, don't make Leland think we're murdering you. He's so goddamn protective." Beth said laughing. Lyssa handed me an outfit that was amazing.

The shirt was a tight shirt that left my stomach showing, it was low cut, and had no sleeves. The back had hot pink ribbons that was the only thing keeping it on. She also gave me a black mini skirt, that barely covered my ass, and black stilletos.

"This is perfect Lyssa! Mom can you do my hair and makeup?"

"Yes baby." She said smiling.

**30 minutes later**

"There you go all finished." Beth said handing me a mirror. My lips had a soft pink color, with slight gloss, subtle eyeliner, and half the eye shadow was hot pink, half black. I loved it.

"Thanks so much Mom!" I yelled out hugging her.

"Knock knock, is it safe to come in?" Leland said peeking in, laughing a bit.

"Hey its my boyfriend." I said smiling at him. "Should we let him in girls?" I asked Lyssa and Beth smiling evilly.

"I think he has to look the part first, don't you Beth?" Lyssa said smiling just as evilly.

"Oh yeah I think he does." Beth said picking up on there idea. I pulled Leland down into the chair and made him stay there. We pulled his hair out of its usual braid. I tied it up into pigtails. Beth started working on putting makeup on his face. I went to help Lyssa pick out a dress and some shoes.

"Oh this one girl." She said pointing to a girly flower one. I nodded in agreement, and grabbed an old pair of stilletos for him.

"What are you ladies doing to me?" Leland said trying to move, but Beth made him sit down.

"You'll see." Beth said laughing a bit. I forced his shoes off and the stilletos onto him and we stood him up, balancing him in the shoes, and Lyssa put the dress on over his head. We all burst out laughing, causing Leland to open his eyes. We were blocking the only mirror in the room, so Leland had no idea what we were laughing at.

"What's so funny?" Leland asked us confused.

"Uhmm Lee.. promise you won't kill us first, and let us get pictures. Then we will tell you. But, pictures first." I said smiling and laughing.

"Fine, get a picture and I won't kill you." Leland said, slightly annoyed.

"Get in this one Kiki, it will be so cute." Lyssa said smiling.

"Okay!" I yelled running next to Leland, with Lyssa and Beth still blocking the mirror. The both had their phones out taking a picture. Beth also took one on my phone.

"Good now send to... everyone on the team. Loading... loading... sent. Good now he can't deny this happened." Lyssa said, smiling.

"Okay, mom, Lyssa... step away from the mirror." I said moving away from Leland.

"What did you do to me?" Leland yelled out looking in the mirror. "I look like a chick! I'm comtemplating killing all 3 of you for this! Your taking this stuff off me now, and NO ONE will hear of this!" Leland yelled at us.

"Okay!" We all said laughing, and de-girling him. Just after we finished, there was a knock at my door.

"Mom Lyssa, finish this? I think Sky's here." I said running out to answer the door, tripping in my shoes. When I got to the door, Sky had already opened it. I just hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much Sammi! I thought I'd never see you again." She said hugging me back just as tightly.

"It's Kiki, and I've never been more happy to be her." I said realesing Sky and accidentally backing up into Leland who just put his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Nice little prank baby girl but remember whose turn it is for revenge now." He whispered into my ear evilly. I smiled at him and just kissed his lips passionetly. Hoping I could make him want more. It worked. He started to kiss me more roughly, and was trying to untie the ribbons on the back of my shirt. I just smiled through the kiss and pulled away.

"Sorry Lele you get the rest of this later tonight." I said to him winking and bending down to grab my purse, showing as much of my ass to him as possible.

"You babygirl are the biggest tease I've seen." Leland said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Y'know there baby, you got a little problem in your pants region. I would fix that if I were you." I said laughing and pulling Sky out of my aparment.

"You know, I think you just embarressed him." Sky said laughing.

"Hey, he's my boyfriend, I'm allowed to embarrass him." I said smiling. "But anyway, did you bring what I wanted from my dressing room?

"Yeah I did, I promised you I wouldn't preach not to do it, but you know my feelings about you doing this." She said seriously as she passed me what was left of the ice from my dressing room.

**A/N I wrote this on Xmas eve, but just finished it up. I hope all of you had a very Merry Christmas. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Here we go again**

I grabbed my old pipe out of my bag as we left. I understood her concern, but this was my choice. Not Skys or my families. I want this in my life, and besides, I'm not addicted. If I was they wouldn't of let me out of rehab.

On the way to the club, I smoked what I had in one od the small baggies in the bigger bag. Sky just kept watching me carefully. Once I finished, she sighed and pulled into the club. I was pretty high by the time we went in. Right away, I started to order some beer. After I had a few beers, I started to forget a lot. A couple more beers later I lost complete and total control. Sometime later Sky came at me.

**Time: 12 am. (3 hours later) **

"Your going to lose Leland back to Maui or me if you don't knock this slutty ass shit off!" Sky yelled at me. "No Sky! Your jus jealousss! I can't believe you would say that!" I yelled, slurring my words really badly. I was pissed. She said that I was going to lose Leland if I kept this up. Its my life, not hers. I reached my fist back, and hit her as hard as I could. I knew just how to piss her off. I grabbed the keys to her car, and ran out to it. I opened the door as quickly as I could, and slammed it once I was in. I started up the car, and put in a Rise Against CD and turned it all the way up. I pulled out quickly, almost hitting another car in the process, and started to speed down the road. This was going to teach Sky for threatening Mine and Lelands realationship. I drove around for about half an hour when a cop pulled up behind me and immeadietly hit his lights.

"Shit!" I yelled out. I paniced. I made a quick left on the next side street, and then a right. Hitting a dead end street, I stopped. When he caught up, he stopped behind me, got out of the car, and came up to my window. I turned down the music, and rolled down the window. I tried to stay as calm as I could when I asked him, "What is the problem officccer?" I know I slurred my words really badly.

"Well miss, besides the fact that you were swerving a bit, this car was reported stolen. So I will need to see your paperwork. You know your liscence, proof of insurance all that jazz." He said nicely. I passed him my ID and went into the glove compartment for Sky's proof of insurance. I pulled it out and gave it to him. He looked it over and said a few hm's and then he finally spoke. "Well Kiki, I'm going to need you to step out of the car. This car belongs to your friend Sky. Plus, I'm really surprised at you. I work out with your dad and brothers almost every morning. Your dad was so proud of you when they sent you to rehab on your request. But now you stole a car?"

"I'm sowwwwy sssir. I just had a f..f..feww to many to drinkk" I said still slurring my words. I did as he said, and got out of the car. He turned me around, and put my hands on the car, and forced me to spread my legs apart.

"Do you have anything on you you don't want to go to jail with?" He asked me. I didn't speak I just reached for my jacket pocket, and he got the hint. He moved my hand back on the car, and reached into the pockets of my jackets, pulling out a pipe, and my bag of ice. I sighed upset, but knew this was bound to happen. A few hours later, I was sitting in a jail cell waiting to see how much my bail is. Not that I'd have anyone who would post it now.

**12 pm later that day**

I was sitting in my cell just staring at the wall. 5 times had the guards tried to get me to talk. Suddenly one came up, unlocked my door, and said I had visitors and had no choice in talking to them. I sulked my way out. The room the gaurd led me to, was an interrogation room. I wondered why. After I opened the door, I knew then why we were in there.

"Sit down Kiki." I was told after I opened the door, and shut it behind me as I entered. I obeyed instantly, and looked up to my family sitting there. All looking disappointed.

"Why did you do it? I thought we raised you better than that. You just got out of rehab for crying out loud. Then you pull a stunt like this? You stole her car! You were drunk and high! You could of died! But you didn't think of that did you? Tell me what were you thinking? Why did you mix them together? Why did you take her car?" Dog said, I could tell he was worried about me. I can tell I really hurt him. I looked up and saw Leland staring at me and that he was disappointed and hurt that I would risk my life like that.

"I'm sorry guys I really am. I fucked up okay? I went back to the club tonight, not for a girls night, but because I was going to work again. I felt so bad about myself half way through my act that I ran off stage, and went to the bar there. Sky came at me, started yelling at me because she caught me with ice and then drinking. She started yelling at me, and then went in at me and Leland's realationship. I wasn't taking that shit. Not from her. I smoked ice because I had it and it was just a last resort. I didn't want to, but I did. I'm really sorry. I just, last night, after everything.. I just didn't feel like living anymore." I explained, as I started crying. I just broke every single promise to them that I made before.

I just heard Dog sigh, knowing he was more disappointed in me then ever.

"I want to get you back out babygirl. Before you came in, the guard told us how your not eating or talking. But, my minds made up on what I want to do, but you might need to convince Dad and Beth you can handle it." Leland said. When he met my eyes, I know he was worried. I looked away, starting to cry.

"Dad.. please.. let me out of here. I don't want to be here." I said quietly, not even looking at him.

"I...I can't do it Kiki. I swore I would never get one of my kids out of jail on bond with me. I wouldn't even get my son out when he called. I can't get you out. Not now." Dog said.

"Duane... she could snap in you hear her last statement in her story? She did that because she didn't feel like living anymore. All this could do is just push her over the edge. Please get her out honey. I want to." Beth said, smiling sweetly at me knowing I messed up.

"How much is my bond? I wasn't listening when they told me.." I asked, speaking quietly.

"5,000" Leland said, getting up and walking around his family and hugged me. I hugged him back, knowing he really cared.

"I'll get you out Kiki. Only if you take your room back in our house, and if your good, on weekends you can stay at Lelands apartment. But, if this happens a 3rd time, or you find a way to jump on us this time, then you stay in jail. I won't be there to save you from this place. I think you may need this now, but.." Dog sighed and continued on, " I won't let you be on bond with us anymore. This is the second time you've been arrested for drugs. But you took a step up this time and added UCPV to that. So come on, lets go and get this fixed right now." Dog said smiling at me, holding his hand out to help me up. I smiled back and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up, and pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried about you Kiki. I know we adopted you but your my daughter and I just want you to be okay."

"I will be okay Dad. I'm done with this stuff. I mean it. I love you so much, and owe you so much for taking me in 18 years ago. This isn't the way to repay you for your kindness."

After that, Dog let go of me and we went down to talk to some people, and they bonded me out. We had to go back to Da Kine to fill out some paperwork, but I was out. Me and Leland could be back together, and everything would be perfect. My life might actually be good for once. Maybe me and Leland could settle down and have a family of our own outside of Dakota and Cobie. I smiled to myself at the thought. I really love him and just want to be with him. I hope its enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11 At the office the next day :) **

I woke up from my old bed the next morning, and rolled back over wanting to go to sleep again. I was about to achieve that, but just as I was on the brink of sleep, Beth comes in.

"Okay sleepyhead. It's time to wake up. It's 8 am and we got to get to the office, so we can set up your own area. Besides, we gotta teach you how to read our files. Since we sure as hell ain't leaving you alone." Beth said shaking me out of bed.

"Don't...wanna" I mumble.

"Do we have to make you?" Beth said.

"ehhh" I roll over and accidentally roll out of bed. "Guess I'm getting up now." I said as I started to get up, and Beth caught me by my elbow and just pulled me up.

"Thats it now. Shower quickly and get changed quickly, I'll help you with your makeup when we get to the office, and Leland said he wants to braid your hair today.

"uhhhh" is all I could manage to say, as I slowly made my way to the shower.

**20 minutes later**

I went out of my room, fully dressed and dried off. I went into the bathroom across the hall to get my old flat iron. I looked at my hair, and saw more of a bleach blonde coming through the black. I yelled for Beth.

"Hey Mom! Come here for a minute."

"Yeah baby whats up?" Beth said coming in.

"Can we go and get my hair bleached before work? I don't want to have to go out around the public looking for whoever your going after today with skunk hair." I said smiling at her.

"Yeah lets go. It shouldn't take long." She said going to go and get her keys. I finished straightening my hair, and met her out in the car.

The bleaching took an hour so we pulled into the office at 10 o'clock. Everyone was waiting for us so we can start the bounty.

A few minutes later Beth lead me to a desk in one of the rooms.

"Okay baby, this is your office, so to say. Feel free to set things up. Your computers there. Its got internet access, and the usual. You just need to set up an account. Its got al our programs loaded up on it. Feel free to decorate anyway you like, but keep it appropriate." Beth said winking and walked out.

I immeadiatly took my mini ipod speakers out of my purse, and put my iphone in. I hit shuffle on the music, and shut the door. I turned it up, and my favorite song started playing. (Moment 4 Life, Nicki Minaj ft. Drake). I couldn't help myself in dancing along around the room.

Once the song was over, next to my computer I taped up a picture of me and Leland when we were younger. It was the same one framed by my bed. I was just thinking about how we needed to take some new pictures when Leland came in surprising me.

"Y'know your a really good dancer." Leland said walking up and hugging me from behind.

"You saw that?" I said looking away from him, blushing bright red.

"Don't be embarresed babygirl. Your amazing. I didn't know you could do that." Leland said kissing me on the cheek. I turned around and hugged him tightly. After he let go, Leland noticed the picture of us. "I think we should take another one don't you?

"Why yes I do." I said smiling.

Leland took out his phone to get a picture, when the song changed to ET by Katy Perry and Kanye West.

"Your from a whole other world, a different dimension. You open my eyes, now I'm ready to go lead me into the light. Kiss me. Ki-ki-kiss me. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison. Take me. Ta-ta-take me. Wanna be a victim ready for abduction.

"Why don't we listen to that kissin part?" Leland said smiling sweetly at me.

"Why don't we?" I said smiling back.

Leland pulled me into the most gentle, loving kiss that we had yet. I was so happy. I could tell he loved me, and I knew he could tell I loved him. It felt like forever before we parted so we could breathe.

"I have something for you Kiki. Close your eyes okay?" Leland said running out of the room real quick. I heard him come back in, but kept my eyes shut until he told me to open them.

"Okay open them." Leland said, his voice shakey. He was standing in front of me. He took in a deep breath, and sounded very nervous. "Well, I wanted to do this somewhere different, but since Dad and Beth's restrictions on you since your last issue.. But, what happened to you before, being put away again, knowing I almost lost you for the 3rd time in our lives.. I just realized how much I love you Kiki, and I want to know... will you..." He said getting down on one knee. "Will you, Kiki Elizabeth, be my wife?" Leland said looking up at me very sweetly. I couldn't speak. I felt myself crying, and couldn't stop the tears from coming. I just smiled and nodded yes, hugging him tightly. I felt him slide the ring on my finger. I just held him tightly crying tears of happiness. I never been this happy in my life. Me and Leland were going to start a long and happy life together. Or so I thought, for little did I know then, there would be more problems to stand in the way of our happiness, and neither of us could get passed them without the other.

**A/N: Well I'm sorry this is so delayed. I didn't die or forget about this story. But this is the last chapter of the first story in my DTBH series. Let me know what you think. The next installment is going to be called "Surviving the Storm". I'm writing the first chapter of it right now. :) **


End file.
